Journey against Time
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: Based off of the Iron Fey series. Little Arietta, the daughter of Meghan and Ash and the younger sister of Keirran is racing against time to save the one person she cares about. Queen Mab. Along the way, several unlikely lifetime friends join her to help her grandmother.
1. A Quick Author's Note

**Hey! So this story is about the Iron Fey. If you don't know what I am talking about, then I urge you to read the series. They are very good. I wasn't sure if I was going to like them, but then I couldn't stop reading! So I hope everyone likes this and please don't forget to leave me reviews. I love reading what you guys think. There are two chapters in here, that I could use some help on. I need my other Iron Fey brethren to help me with it. You'll know when you get to them. Before I forget, my co-author and I don't own the Iron Fey, only the OCs, and the plot. If we did, then the series wouldn't be nearly as great. Ok, Bye! ;)**

 **~Shadowdapple~**


	2. My Name is Arietta Roselene Chase Tallyn

Hey! So this story is about the Iron Fey. If you don't know what I am talking about, then I urge you to read the series. They are very good. I wasn't sure if I was going to like them, but then I couldn't stop reading! So I hope everyone likes this and please don't forget to read and review. Before I forget, I don't own the Iron Fey and all the images are from Google Images. Bye! ;)

* * *

I was ten when my grandmother grew ill. She was the one who helped me control the surging winter magic inside of me. Yes, I am a faery. Well, more or less half. My mother is the Iron Queen of the Iron Realm and she is a half human half fey. My father is a winter faery turned human. He has a soul so he still retains some of his faery magic. I have the magic of Summer fey, Winter fey, and Iron fey. So does my older brother, Kierran. Sadly, he became king of the Forgotten fearies. I miss my brother so much at times. My story doesn't start like my mother's or most of the other faeries in the Nevernever, or even my Uncle Ethan. I'll start from my mother's point of view. This starts from when I was a wee baby. My name is Arietta Roselene Chase Tallyn.

I gazed down at the tiny little girl in my arms. Seven hours of pain, and then joy. Ash couldn't be happier, he was off on his way to find Puck, Grimalkin, and Kierran. I sent Glitch on his way to my father's court and then to the Winter Court with the news of my daughter's birth. She looks exactly like Ash. I bounced her softly and hummed her name softly in her ear. _If only Mom, Ethan, Luke, and Kenzi could see her. Ethan and Kenzi got married several years ago. They are expecting a little girl too. They picked her name to be Alira. I might go visit them sometime so that they can see her. I don't want to wait for seventeen years like I did with Kierran._

"Meghan." I looked up to see Puck grinning sheepishly by the door with Ash and Kierran next to him. They walked forward. Ash kissed my cheek softly and then did the same to Arietta. "Hey, iceboy, can't see the baby with you in the way." Ash chuckled next to my ear and backed away a few paces. Puck walked over and hugged me gently. "Nice to see you again, Princess." His eyes moved down to the swathed bundle and he smiled warmly. I moved the baby forward a little and gently moved the blanket down from her face. Puck rubbed the back of his head and whistled softly. "She's a beauty. Hello there, little one, I'm Puck. Your mama and I are best friends and I'm gonna teach you the ropes of pulling your daddy's chain." I heard Ash snort in the background. Arietta cooed softly in response and Puck smiled broadly before leaving to let Kierran take a peek. "Hi, little sister. It's me your big brother. I'll take care of you, I promise." He leaned over and kissed her head before leaving my side.

Ash walked over and sat next to me. "Puck, you probably need to head back to Summer Court before Oberon gets his royal panties in a wad about you being in the Iron Realm again." He just nodded and in a swirl of black feathers, swooshed out the window, giving out a raucous "Ka-caw!" Kierran excused himself saying that he was going to go spar with some of the knights for awhile. I know that he was probably going to stay for a while until Arietta is a little older before going back to his kingdom permanently. I'll make sure he goes back there every so often to make sure things are running smoothly. "Grimalkin will be coming by later with Queen Mab and King Oberon. He is making them their charms so they will be safe from the iron." I nodded absently. _It is weird for Queen Mab to be wanting to visit us. She wanted nothing to do with Kierran when he was born. She also hates me for taking her last son away too._ "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I jumped from my thinking to hear Arietta crying and feeling her tiny limbs flailing in the blanket. Ash gently took her from me and bounced the fussy infant soothingly. Then she burped. A flame of fire shot from her mouth and landed on Ash. "Ouch! Looks like her Summer magic works just fine." I giggled before putting out the fire. He laid her in her bassinet so we could figure out what to do next before our royal guests arrive.

11 months Later:  
I woke up to Arietta cooing in the next room. Ash was already up and was heading outside to do his drills. I stretched luxuriously and got myself out of bed as well. I noticed the freezing cold of the nursery as I walked in the room. Arietta must have used her Winter magic again. We all noticed that out of all three glamours of hers, the winter one was always the strongest. I stopped at the door in shock. Her room was like the Winter Court. Glitch was in the corner by the crib frozen solid. "Glitch!" I gasped.

I ran forward and melted the ice off of the iron faery. He gasped the air frantically and shot me a grateful look. "I felt cold this morning, and I thought that maybe Kierran was showing Arietta something. So I came into the room to check on things when I realized that Kierran wasn't here. I walked over to her crib and peered down at her. she was asleep, but her Winter magic was freezing her room. I woke her up softly and that wasn't very smart of me. She looked at me and smiled. That was when I started to become frozen." I lifted up my daughter and sent Glitch out for Ash. When Ash came back, I could tell by the look he gave me that we need to do something about this. "Dada. Mama" We looked down at our precious little girl. "Hi, snowbell," Ash said smiling. His eyes didn't reflect the smile. "Ash, we need to do something. She could have seriously hurt Glitch." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "I hate to say it, but maybe she needs to spend some time with the other courts. Mainly the Winter Court." I clutched her tighter against me. "I don't want her to see the horrors at the Winter Court, but if it'll help her learn to control her magic, then that is exactly what we'll do." He nodded solemnly and beckoned Kierran forward. "Son, I want you to go to the Summer Court and ask for an audience with King Oberon." He bowed his head and sauntered off towards the entrance of the palace.

Winter Court:

I walked toward the gates of the palace flanked by my guards and the guards of the Winter Court. Ash already went ahead and requested an audience with Mab. Arietta stumbled softly a few steps forward after I put her down to fix her blanket. Glitch caught her murmuring funny phrases in her ears. He handed her over to me and I re snuggled her in. We walked down the hallways with the Unseelie Court leering at us as we passed. A few redcaps grinned viciously at me and gave Arietta a look of pure hunger before one of the Unseelie guards warned them off. We entered the throne room where members of the Unseelie court mingled around. They weren't as lively as the Summer Court. I walked flanked by the guards until we reached the foot of the throne. There sat Queen Mab. I was shocked to find that my little Arietta resembled her quite a lot. I bowed down as Ash returned to my side.

"Queen Meghan, King Ash, what do I owe the pleasure of having the Iron Court among my kingdom?" I looked up into her frosty eyes. "Mother, I need your help," Ash spoke up this time and he froze her with a look. "My daughter has all three glamours but the Winter Magic is extremely strong. We wish that you would take her under your wing every now and then and teach her to control it." Mab's eyes glittered and when she looked down at Arietta's curious gaze, her eyes softened somewhat. "Bring her to me, Meghan. I want to see what you mean by her Winter Magic." I walked over and gently handed Arietta over. My daughter looked confused but turned around and looked at Mab. She smiled and patted Mab's cheek with a chubby hand and cooed. Mab smiled softly, so soft that no one else really saw except for maybe Ash and me. "Arietta, show me that pretty magic of yours," Mab commanded. Arietta turned and looked around before clapping her hands happily. Snow started to fall from the ceiling. A red cap came in through the door and was waddling through the throne room. Ash put his hand on his hilt and eyed the newcomer.

Arietta eyed the redcap warily and when the redcap bared its spiked fangs, she shrieked in fear. The dainty snow turned into a full on blizzard and ice shards raked through the wind stabbing any who were unfortunate enough to not take cover. Mab turned the scared baby away from the now impaled, ice encased redcap. She stroked her back softly and murmured soothingly to her. "I see," she murmured thoughtfully. "Yes, I'll train her to control her magic so she won't be a danger. I don't want her to be a danger to my own court nor a danger to her family." She shot me a look of mild hatred before turning to her son. "Ash, darling, do be a dear and get your daughter." He did as he was told. "We are grateful, for your help, Queen Mab." She nodded and we left after that. So at least we know that Arietta can have help with controlling her Winter Magic.

Back in the Iron Realm:

Once we were back at the palace, Kierran came sauntering back. "King Oberon gave his permission for Arietta to learn to control her Summer magic in his court. He decided that it would be wise if Puck was her teacher. That way our royal brattiness, Queen Titania doesn't have a reason to get her panties in a wad." He took his baby sister from me and started to dance her around. That left me and Ash together. "Meghan, I know that you don't want her anywhere near the others, but we have no choice. Especially if we want her to be able to visit Alira and Ethan." I nodded. "I know, Ash. I really do, it's just that, I don't want my little girl to be exposed to so many other things." Ash wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "She'll always have us here and her human family." We sat like that for awhile just watching Kierran play with Arietta. He would make flowers bloom and then shake the petals down for Arietta to catch. It was a pleasant sight to watch.


	3. A Summer Lesson

_"Come back here you, squirt!" Soft little footfalls pattered the leaf-strewn ground in the wyldwood. A young two-year-old with raven black hair and silver eyes squeals with laughter as a younger girl follows on chubby legs. The latter girl has light brown hair with dark brown undertones and light brown eyes. The cause of the girls' laughter is a young man of 20 chasing them around tossing leaves. He has silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Kierran caught up to them and snatched them both up into the air. "I got you my pretties!" "No Kiean!" He sat under a tree with them both in his lap. "Arietta, can you make the flower bloom?" Arietta looked up and when Kierran handed her a bud, she smiled at it. A swirl of glamour caused the other little girl to look up from her second cousin's lap in awe. The tiny bud slowly unfurled into a beautiful bud of light purple and turquoise. "Pweety, Aieta," Alira spoke up to her cousin. Arietta looked over at her full human friend. "Tank you"_

Arietta woke up in her cousin's room the next day. Yesterday's events still echoing in her mind. She couldn't remember what happened next except that they were chased by something big and scary. _Bubba took me here for the night. Auntie Kenzi was worried that Mama and Dada might be looking for me. Bubba told her that he went ahead and let them know where I was staying. Uncle Ethan tucked me in after Grandma and Grandpa left. I guess since Grandma doesn't see Mama so much, she loves to see me when she has a chance._

 __"Aira, you wake?" I turned to look at the girl next to me. She could see me for who I really was. Dada taught me how to make myself look more human when I go into the mortal realm when I was able to start wielding my glamour. Alira turned to look at me with her light brown eyes. "Uh huh. Someone is outside, Aieta. I see them." I looked over her shoulder to look out the window. A red-haired faery with bright green eyes was lounging against the tree. Uncle Ethan and Auntie Kenzi were out there talking to him. Uncle Ethan didn't look too pleased, but Auntie Kenzi seemed to have convinced him of something because he jerked his head for the feary to follow. Alira and I watched all three of them walk into the house.

Auntie Kenzi opened the door to the bedroom and came in. "Morning girls, someone is here to visit. So it is time to get up and get dressed." She came over and kissed our heads before pulling out a couple of outfits. "Arietta, you can borrow this for today." She came over and showed me the pink cotton shorts and white tank top with the purple butterfly on it. Alira wore green shorts and a white shirt that had a frog on it. Uncle Ethan came in with the other feary. He looked familiar but I couldn't remember him. The feary crouched in front of me with a silly grin. That was when I remembered. Uncle Puck. "Hey, little flower, ready for our lesson?" I nodded. Mama and Dada asked the Summer and Winter Courts for help on teaching me to control my summer and winter glamour. Puck was to teach me about Summer magic and Nana teaches me to control my winter magic personally. She is the queen of the Winter Court.

Everyone followed us out of the room and into the field behind the house. I smiled under the warm sunshine. Uncle Puck shot me a glance. "Control it, Arietta. I might enjoy the heat, but the others don't." I glanced back to find Alira, Uncle Ethan and Auntie Kenzi sweating uncomfortably. I pulled the glamour back and watched their faces as they sighed with relief. "Now Arietta, this field is looking very dull. I think it could use some color. I know you can make a flower bud bloom, but I want you to make this entire field bloom without changing the temperature." He stepped back and looked at the dark forest behind me. Dogwoods burst upon the trees and they spread over the whole forest. "Tat wa pweety Unca Puck!" He smiled back. "Now you try it." I turned to look up at the sun. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and pulled the glamour around me. The field bursts into bright colors. There were blues, pinks, whites, reds, purples, and oranges. I glanced over at Alira. "No, hot?" She shook her head in response. Puck patted my back. "Good job, Arietta, now the field is pretty."


	4. The Forgotten

**Hey you guys, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. This may be really long or shorter. I'm not sure of the length because I am just writing as I go, but it will have to do. My mom is threatening to take me out of my dance class if I don't "try" harder at school. I only have two Cs and they are in Chemistry and Pre-Cal/Trig. I am trying so I just ask that y'all be patient with me. I will update again soon. (Hopefully)**

~Shadowdapple~

* * *

I can't shake the feeling of sadness I felt in the Forgotten Realm. I was brought to my brother because I was lost. He is the king of the Forgotten. The reason why he became king is a rather long story. It pains mama and Dada to talk about it. I don't know why. The Forgotten just drift around with mournful eyes. Some are black with great big yellow eyes and some are just faded images of what they must've looked like. Kierran wants me to see where he lives. I guess that way I can visit him too when I am older. I've been told that he has been banished from the Nevernever and into the Between. The only reason why his exile was lifted for a while was because I was born. He had to return to his kingdom permanently except for the occasional visits after I turned two. We all go to visit Uncle Ethan, Auntie Kenzi, Grandma, Grandpa Luke, and Alira. He hurt me, though. He let me get hurt. I love him but I don't know what to feel. I just want to go home.

I've missed my bubba a whole lot. The las time he visited was when he, Alira, and I was playing in the wyldwood. It ended badly. Uncle Ethan was upset when he heard about it and Alira wasn't allowed to see me or the rest of us for months. Auntie Kenzi was furious with him for that. Alira and I were distraught that we weren't allowed to see each other. Good thing, I know a secret entrance in and out of the Nevernever and into the human world. It is in the library in the castle. Mama and Dada don't know that I know about it. So during the past 4 years, I have been visiting Alira in secret. Kierran now knows where I've been going. I was wandering in the Between when a Forgotten came across my path. I still remember the encounter. This all happened 3 weeks ago. I was wandering around for 3 weeks human time.

 _The Between is not really like the Nevernever. I still remember stories from Auntie Kenzi and Uncle Ethan from when they traveled through here. How you are not supposed to let your feelings get the best of you. Still, all I want is to see Alira. I've haven't been able to see her because she warned me that Uncle Ethan was getting suspicious. Tonight I decided to try. We made a signal for when I can't come and see her. She'll place a St. John's Wort outside her window as a sign that I can't come in and when I can, the herb won't be there. I was just about to sit down when a Forgotten came floating by. "Girl, sad Girl. Why are you so sad?" This one was a gray girl. She must have started to fade at some point. I looked over at her. "You shouldn't be so sad here. Why are you here, little one? There is nothing bu the Forgotten here." I bravely raised my chin and said, "I am looking for the way out of the Between and into the human world. I am going to visit my cousin." She smiled sadly and said that no one gets out of here once they are lost. I asked her to take me to my brother then. A spark of recognition lit up her eyes and she nodded. Grabbing my arm firmly, we headed to Kierran's castle._

 _At my bubba's castle, she left me. "Kierran?" A black forgotten wandered by. "Your brother is in the throne room, little girl." it garbled. I followed it along the twisting paths into the throne room. My brother was talking to a hungry looking group of Forgotten. "Your Majesty, we found your sister wandering outside. She wants to see you." He glanced up briefly and for just a second, I didn't recognize my brother. The anguish in his eyes and the silvery predatory glint in them. "Arietta, you shouldn't have come. Not right now." I started forward and wrapped my arms around his tall waist. "But bubba, I want to see Alira and I got lost. A nice Forgotten lady brought me here." He shook his head and when the black forgotten came closer, he warned them off with a glare. I turned and looked at them. "Bubba, why are they so hungry looking?" He sighed before responding. "They suck the glamour out of people and fey, little song. This bunch is hungry because they haven't gotten their fixings yet." I shuddered at the hungry glare they were giving me. It reminded me of the redcaps in Nana's realm._

 _I stepped away from Kierran's protective embrace. The black Forgotten stood there stonily as I approached them. "Arietta, don't go near them. They are hungry for glamour and you have really strong glamour." I ignored him and continued my advance on one in particular. All I wanted was to touch one. To see what they felt like. "ARIETTA! I am king here. My word is law. If you disobey me then I will let them attack you so you will learn to listen." I jumped at his harsh tone. Glancing back, I saw not my brother, but a stranger. The one I was going for reached out one hand and I threw a look at my bubba before taking it. HIs hand was soft like air and I was surprised when I felt firmness with it and that my hand didn't go through. I smiled up at this forgotten who hasn't harmed me. That was when I felt it. All of their unblinking yellow eyes on me. The draining sensation. The forgotten whose hand I was holding, drew me closer and there is where the tug was strongest. I started to cry and looked for help. For my brother. He just stood there watching me with that blank expression on his face. Finally, he called them to stop. They did as they were ordered reluctantly. "You see Arietta. I told you what would happen." I looked up at him and the pain and anger I was feeling came out into the open. "Why! You are supposed to be my brother. What about protecting me? I don't want to see you!" Hurt flickered across his face, but my hurt was even more. Tears falling down my face, I backed away when he came near. "Stay Away!" I turned and fled the room._

 _Sobbing, I raced out of the castle and into the Between. There the nice forgotten lady found me. "Shush child. It will be alright." I threw myself into her arms and clung there sobbing my heart out. "I will take you home little one." We turned and she showed me the way back home. The forgotten tore a portal in the Between and I saw my home. Mama, Dada, Glitch, Puck, Grimalkin, Papaw Oberon and Nana were frantically searching the wydlwood for me. I could hear them calling my name. Mama was crying and Dada was holding her. Grief clouding their faces as Papaw Oberon, Glitch, and Nana came up from a wyvern's nest holding my lost shoe. So that is what was chasing Alira and me when Kierran swept us to Uncle Ethan's house. Nana touched Meghan's shoulder softly and wrapped her arms around Ash. Papaw Oberon came and held Mama. Glitch was calling Uncle Puck and Grimalkin to see if they found anything else. They didn't. All they saw was scuffled patches from where we were playing and some blood from when Alira and I fell as we ran around. I brought Alira here in secret a month ago to play. I'm surprised that the evidence of us being there was still present. They thought that we were attacked by a wyvern and was either eaten or hidden injured._

 _The forgotten lady gently let go of me and started to walk out into the wyldwood. "Stay right here for a second, child. I will let your family know where you have been. I will call you out. For now, just stay put." I nodded still crying as she walked to my family. Nana was the first to notice her. "What do you want, Forgotten?" She ordered. My new friend didn't cower or even flinch under Nana's icy black gaze. "I've found the girl. She was with her brother. King Kierran allowed a bunch of Forgotten to suck her glamour away. She is frightened, but from all I can tell, she is otherwise unharmed." Mama looked up and let out a choked sound before burying her face in Dada's chest. I couldn't handle seeing my family so upset anymore. I was hurting too. I earned myself some new bloody scratches as I ran over to them. "Mama! Dada! Nana! Papaw! Glitch! Uncle Puck! Grimmy! I screamed their names as I ran sobbing over to them. "Arietta!" Mama and Dada gathered me up in a crushing hug as I sobbed with them. "Thank You for bringing her back to us, Chamomile." I looked over at my forgotten friend, Chamomile. She came over and crouched before me. Her mournful eyes never leaving my face as we parted. Nana, Papaw, Glitch, and Uncle Puck were the next ones to sweep me up into a hug. The others soon let go so that it was just Nana and me. "What happened, my snowflake?" I started to cry harder as I remembered Bubba's strange icy look and how he just stood there and let it happen. I told her what bubba let happen to me and that I don't ever want to go near him or see him. She rubbed my back, but her black eyes were filled with vengeance._

My bubba hurt me. He wasn't perfect like I thought he would be. Right now, he keeps coming over to see me. To apologize. I refuse to see him. Every time he comes over I run either to Nana's home or Papaw's. Mama and Dada know where I am going when he comes to visit. They let Uncle Ethan and Auntie Kenzi know what happened too. They come to visit me often. Alira tries to help cheer me up, but it doesn't work. I don't know of anyone else who I can talk too. Who can help me feel better? So I go to Nana. She seems to make it to where I forget. I can talk to her about what happened and she'll give me advice on how to go about things. I can't stay mad at my brother forever. I love him too much. But that doesn't mean, I want him around me anytime soon. He failed to protect me like he promised from day one.


	5. Friend in the snow

**Hey, sorry for not updating in awhile. This chapter is going to be about Arietta meeting Frost. I want to get mainly the background chunk of her life out of the way before I delve in her journey. So any comments and suggestions would be very helpful!**

~Shadowdapple~

* * *

 _"Arietta, I know that the redcaps make you uncomfortable. However, you need to control the panic and keep your magic to be as light as possible. Now make the temperature slightly get colder in the room and then I want you to make it snow."_

I still hear her instructions in my head as I walk around Tir Na Gog. I disappointed my Nana. I came in for a lesson today and it ended in a frozen, impaled redcap. Ever since I was first brought to Nana about my power, I have always been afraid of redcaps. Daddy told me that they would never attack me for fear of Queen Mab's wrath, but it is still best to not aggravate them. Mama has always felt uncomfortable around them. She overcame her fear of them to an extent, though. Uncle Ethan was never afraid of them. He hates all faeries except for a few exceptions of course. Auntie Kenzie loves fearies, but she doesn't like redcaps much. Alira has never seen a redcap. She has asked me about them before, but I don't tell her.

It was supposed to be a simple spell. After all, I managed to control the temperature when I was making a field bloom with Uncle Puck. It started out well until a redcap walked in and came too close for comfort. I was already dropping the temperature too quickly when it entered but when it came too close, I lost it. After the snow cleared, I hung my head down in shame. Nana patted my shoulder as she had her guards come clean up the mess. "Let's take a break, snowflake." I nodded and left the throne room to walk around outside.

it was in my thoughts, that I bumped into someone. She was cold-skinned with white hair and icy green eyes. I've seen her in court before. She was always talking with the other sidhe though. "I'm so so sorry!" My voice squeaked in alarm at what I just done. The sidhe looked down and her blazing green eyes softened when she realized that I was only a little girl. "I saw what happened, Princess Arietta. It will be alright. Queen Mab is very patient with family." I looked up at her. "But I keep messing everything up. I did that same lesson before only with my summer magic." She smiled and before long we became fast friends. I learned that her name is Frost and she'll help me out with my lessons too. "Arietta, here is a way for you to not be afraid of redcaps. Close your eyes, count to ten and imagine them in a butler outfit. It worked for me when I was your age." I nodded silently, not wanting to anger her and wanting to take in as much wisdom as possible. "Princess Arietta, Queen Mab has requested your return." I looked up to see a couple of guards standing behind me. Waving goodbye to Frost, I went back in to try again.


	6. Friend Between Borders

**Hey, you guys Here is the chapter! My co-author just finished writing this. Brianna Morrison, you are the best and it is so cute! Well, my readers, the wait is over!**

~Shadowdapple~

* * *

Twilight:

I watched as two little girls ran through the wyldwood. They were both so pretty. Maybe I should talk to them. "Hurry up Arietta!" One little one called to the other. I started to climb down the tree I was sitting in swiftly. I groaned when my small black shoe fell off and hit one of the little girls on the head. "Ouch!" She looked up at me and a smile spread on her face. "Alira! Come here there is a really pretty pixie girl!" I climbed the rest of the way down and collected my shoe. "I'm Arietta, and this is Alira, who are you?"

"I'm Twilight why do you need to know?" I snapped at her while putting my shoe back on. "Wow, there is no need to be rude," Alira said. I scowled at her, picked up a rock and threw it at her. "Ouch!" She cried as it hit her. I stuck my tongue out at her and started to run away. I laughed as the two girls chased me. Hehe, they were going to be great playmates. I get to annoy someone again!

I started to become out of breath and leaned against a tree. I tried not to laugh as the girls shot past me. I caught my breath and started to run the opposite way. The girls looked all around for me. I was up in a tree again. I was quite as I jumped down on top of them scaring them I laughed loudly and so hard that I snorted.

I was having so much fun. "Arietta! Alira!" I heard an adult holler. "Sorry, Twilight, we have to go." I watched as they ran away and I followed them after a few feet. I hid behind a tree as I watched them run up to a woman who picked up Arietta and swung her around. I followed them as they left. I laughed at myself. I won't be sleeping in a tree tonight. I hid behind a bush as a man kissed Arietta's head and picked up Alira. The two adults hugged briefly before the female tore a portal in the wyldwood. The man and girl disappeared through and at a small house. Both girls waved goodbye before the portal closed up. A small little thought lit up in my head. I could visit the girl who vanished into the mortal realm and stay here in the wyldwood to visit the other girl. This will be so much fun! Hehe!


	7. A Quarrel Between Family

"Glitch, what is Mama, and Daddy arguing about?' Glitch looked at me from behind the door and drew me close. Lord Oberon, Lady Titania, and Lady Mab might be starting another war if we don't agree to another set of their rules." I glanced past his staticky form and looked in the room. Daddy was pacing furiously and Mama was sitting on her throne looking regally in front of the other courts' messengers. "Why can't they just leave us in peace. I'm tired of war. The last one nearly killed us!" "Which one your majesty?' The summer court messenger inquired. Daddy looked annoyed and raked a hand through his hair. "The one where my son betrayed his court and nearly killed his Uncle as well as the rest of his family!" The messenger shrank back from the indirect fury. "Ash," Mama murmured. Daddy sighed and glanced back towards her. "Meghan, they've already restricted us enough. I can't sit back and let them do this anymore. Mab has already requested that I take the throne if she ever steps down or dies." Pain flitted across both of their faces before a careful mask settled over them. "I know. But we can't shoot the messenger. We'll agree to go to them and settle this out." He nodded and glanced toward the door.

Glitch looked alarmed when he saw his king's gaze rest on him and me. "Um, Princess, I think it will be best if we go somewhere else." Mama glanced up and surprise flitted over her face. "Arietta, darling." "Mama, does Mamaw Titania, Papaw Oberon, and Nana not want us around anymore?" Glitch took a step back as Daddy walked over. The messengers looked away almost as if they were ashamed to bring this news to a young girl. "No, Snowbell. You remember how they didn't want us around while we had any of the iron fey with us?" I nodded. 'Well, that's because iron is deadly to fey. So they want all these rules in place to ensure their safety." I nodded sadly and answered back glumly. "I like my iron friends." He patted my shoulder and ushered me out the door with a quick word with Glitch. Turning around, he walked back to Mama's side and closed the door. "Come, princess, why don't you tell me about your schooling." I smiled happily at the thought of how well I was doing in my schooling. It didn't block out the raised angry voices from that closed door.


	8. Titania and Me

Today, I was to go to the Summer Court with my family and try to settle matters over the iron fey mishap. Glitch was told to stay behind as it was just going to be me, Mama, and Daddy going. Uncle Puck was the first to greet us at the border. "Hey, Princess!" He kissed Mama's cheek and shook Daddy's hand. Then he swung me around in the air. "Hey, little Flower!" "Uncle Puck! I've missed you!" We walked to the courtroom and Puck held me on his shoulders. The Seelie Fey scattered slightly at the sight of my dad but cooed when they noticed me on Puck's shoulders.

"Robin Goodfellow!" I heard my Papaw's call from the throne room. Puck winced from under me before muttering something unintelligible. That earned him a warning look from Mama. When we walked into the room, I noticed that Mamaw was present too. She normally is absent when I visit the Summer Court. She beckoned me forward and Puck slid me off of his shoulders and reminded me that Queen Titania is not like Papaw. I nodded solemnly and walked forward and curtsied before my step-grandmother. "Princess Arietta, how nice to see you with your parents. I have a faery who will accompany you while we talk with your Mama and Daddy." I smiled softly and she returned my smile as she beckoned a feary forward. It was a pretty summer feary. She had chestnut hair and pale skin with large brown eyes. She had a blue butterfly fluttering on her head as she stepped forward and bowed low before her queen. "I will take good care of the princess, Your Majesty." Mamaw Titania nodded her head in acknowledgment and Mama and Daddy kissed my head goodbye before leaving.

"Princess, Puck has told me so much about you." I smiled up at her. "I want to give you a lesson in Summer Magic to keep you busy. This one took your Uncle Puck a while to master when he first started learning." We walked into the woods at the edge of the castle. "We will be calling animals into our laps." I sat down on a log and she sank down gracefully next to me. "Fawn, why does Mamaw, not like Mama?" Fawn glanced up from the deer that walked up to her. "That is a long story, I'm afraid, that happened before you were born." I nodded my head silently, determined to ask Mamaw about it later. I didn't notice that I called a fox to me until Fawn gently prodded my shoulder. "You did it. Animals are drawn to our emotions. Some like us calm and some when we are sad or confused." I stroked the short red fur and smiled up at my Summer friend. "Come, it is time to go back and see if they are finished." I took her hand and walked happily back.

"Mamaw?" I asked as quietly as possible as I slid into the throne room. Fawn walked silently behind me. A protective shadow. Queen Titania and Lord Oberon stepped into the room followed by Mama and Daddy. They looked somewhat grave, but their faces cleared when they saw me. "Mamaw, can I talk with you, please? I want to ask you about a story I heard once a upon a time when I was with bubba." She nodded and shared a knowing look with Mama. I think they knew this day was going to come. We walked outside and she sat on the edge of a fountain and patted the spot next to her. I sat down quickly and quietly. "What's on your mind, dear child?" I swallowed and twisted my white hands in my lap before looking back at her bright blue eyes. "I heard a story about how you hated my Mama so much that you tried to turn her into a deer and wanted to kill her the moment she set foot here." Mamaw didn't look surprised as she placed a white hand on my head. "Oh, Arietta, I did hate your mother at first. Only because her mother was able to give your Papaw a child and I wasn't. Then I guess my jealousy got a little out of control for a while there. It wasn't so bad when she wasn't here and then she fell in love with your father and saved Faery twice. When Oberon told me that she almost died, I became overcome with grief until I learned that she became the Iron Queen. Ash couldn't follow her there, but he managed to find a way. Then your brother was born and I think you and I know what happens next in this tale." I nodded and leaned against her for comfort as I remembered Kierran's icy glare only it was my memory not the painted image from the story I've been told by Uncle Ethan. "Then I heard Meghan was pregnant with you. I was in away happy. When Puck came to me asking for my help, I was astonished. You see, you were a hard baby to be born. Seven hours of labor and your mother died on us twice. Mab and I were there to help deliver you and Ash was there for support. Puck was all over the NeverNever and the mortal realm. The second you shot out and landed in Mab's hands, I felt no anger at my stepdaughter. Only love and pride. We talked for a while and we now have a shaky relationship, but I think in a few more years, we will be friends. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" I gazed at her and smiled my traditional trademark smile. We both stood up and I raised my arms for her to carry me. She looked unsure but lifted me onto her hip. I burrowed my head in her hair and smiled with relief. So I guess some stories do have happy endings after all. Mamaw and I may not be quite as close as Nana and I are, but I know that I have more than one person in my life who loves me. That is all that matters.


	9. A Word with Grimmy

I like that Mama and Mamaw are getting along. Now if only Nana and Mama would be best friends. "That won't happen for a while, girl." I looked around and found a familiar fat gray cat perched on a rock in the wyldwood. I was supposed to be going to Alira's house for her birthday. She'll be turning 9. "Grimmy, what are you doing here?" He snorted indignantly. "You are so much like your mother. This is my territory, little human, and I am waiting on someone. They owe me a favor." I made a silent oh and leaned over to touch him.

He didn't lean away, partly because, he was used to me touching him. I scratched behind his ears and he purred contentedly. "Now little human, I will advise you to be careful as you tread the path you are taking. Going to visit your cousin in secret, isn't a healthy habit to keep." "But, Grimmy, I can't always go see her!" He looked knowingly and I had the high suspicions that he knew all about our secret meetings over the years. "Child, promise me you won't do anything stupid, I would hate to see your mother upset. We go ways back." I nodded seriously and he blinked at me. "Now go," He hissed. "The creature that owes me a favor will not take kindly to you being present." I dashed off to the trod that will take me to Alira's house still wondering exactly what that cait sith was trying to tell me.


	10. A Scary Dream

_I'm walking through the corridors of the Unseelie Court. Everyone is so quiet. "Frost? Nana?" I twirled around looking everywhere. There was no one to be found. Ice formed at my feet and spread across the marble tile floor as fear consumed me. Where could they be? I heard a strangled noise in the throne room. "Nana!? Frost!?" I called. "Is it you two? Are you there? Answer me, Please?" The noise continued and I heard splashing sounds. Wary, I drew my hand to my fur boot. Daddy and Uncle Puck both agreed to get me a dagger for my 10th birthday. I pulled it out and held it in a defensive position as I pushed open the door. Everywhere I looked, there was Unseelie fey strewn about. Blood pooled around them and dripped off of every surface. I stepped cautiously around them, my heart pounding in my chest._

 _At the foot of the throne laid Frost. Her throat was torn out and parts of her were missing. I reached down and smoothed a stray strand of hair from her forehead. "Frost," I whimpered. Her green eyes were dull, staring at the ceiling in horror. Sleet was already falling from the ceiling as I turned frantically around. "Nana! Nana! Nana!" I shouted and wailed. "Where are you!?" I heard that gurgling noise again. Behind me on the throne. I turned slowly and took it all in. I don't know how long it was before I screamed. Nana was sprawled on her throne. Blood everywhere. It was still pooling. I stepped delicately over Frost and gripped her hand. "Nana," I whispered. "Can you hear me?" I tapped her face trying to get a response. She let out a small gasp from her mulberry colored lips. "Nana!" I cried, laying my head against her breast, listening to her heartbeat. She raised a shaky hand and stroked my black hair soothingly. I sniffed against her breast. "Arietta," She rasped. "You must go. Before the thing comes back." I looked at her scared. "Nana, I don't want you to die alone." She smiled gently and kissed my forehead. Her black eyes grew glassy and the last breath left her body. I shook her gently at first then harder. "Nana?" No answer. "Wake up. Please wake up." She grew still and never moved again. I started screaming as her face gazed up at me. I don't know how long I screamed until I woke up._

I woke up to Mama and Daddy shaking me awake. Glitch was standing guard at my door, looking for an intruder. "Arietta, what's wrong?" I cried even harder. Mama pulled me into her lap and I muffled my face into her breast. "It was so terrible," I murmured. "There was blood everywhere. Everyone was dead. Even Frost and Nana!" I heard Daddy take in a sharp breath. Mama patted my back until my wracking sobs subdued into the occasional whimper. "There, there. It was just a bad dream, Arietta. We all get them." I looked up at her and then at Daddy. "Even Daddy?" He crouched down next to us on the bed and placed one of his large hands on mine. "Of course, sweetie. I get them. I had one the night you were born, I had one before Kierran was born. It is natural for us to have a bad dream every now and then." They both sat there holding me. Mama would rock me back and forth and Daddy would sing a lullaby, I once was told that he sang to Mama on one of their adventures. Gradually, my eyes drooped and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Nana? Wake Up!

Nana won't wake up. We tried everything. One moment she was standing up and the next, she was on the ground barely breathing. Daddy is supposed to be taking over the Winter Court until Nana gets better. If she ever does. I want my Nana back. I still remember what happened. It was scary.

 _"Frost!' I called happily as I walked into the throne room. The Winter sidhe twisted around and smiled brightly at me as I crossed the room. "Arietta, darling!" I hugged her and politely greeted her companions. I wasn't actually here on a social call. Nana wanted to see me for my 10th birthday and a lesson. I already went to the Seelie Court for my 10th birthday. Papaw got me a dog from the city and Mamaw got me a matching outfit. It was a white dress with dark blue swirls and a matching headband. I decided to wear this and my new fur boots that Glitch and the iron Court got me for my birthday over to Nana's. Uncle Ethan, Auntie Kenzi, Alira, Granma, and Grandpa got me some different odds and ends. I got some new clothes and a few new toys. Alira and I have a necklace with our picture in it. She got me that. Mama and Daddy got me new books, Uncle Puck got me pink, diamond-encrusted daggers that'll fit my boots, Kierran got me new colored pencils, and Grimmy got me a ball. He wouldn't stop batting it around for a little while, though. I loved all of my gifts and thanked everyone. I just couldn't wait to see what Nana had gotten me. "Arietta," I looked up at Frost. She beamed down at me and beckoned me to follow her. I skipped happily after her and into the bitter cold of the outdoors. Of course, I relish the cold as well as the heat._

 _She placed one hand over my eyes and gently guided me down the stairs and into the courtyard. Placing one of my hands outward, I felt my present. It was big, with sleek short hairs and it whinnied. I gasped excitedly as she removed her pale hand. Before me stood a magnificent white mare with blue eyes. "Happy Birthday, Arietta," Frost whispered as I wrapped my arms around her neck. I have my own horse now. Following her back inside, I saw Mab watching us lovingly from her throne. She crooked one finger towards me and I quickly walked forward. "Arietta, snowflake!" Nana purred. "Happy Birthday and are you ready for your lesson?" I nodded. I figured she would give me my present after the lesson before I leave. She stood up and walked down the steps and stood before me. "Now, Arietta, draw out your daggers and fling ice shards from them." I knew that she made it sound easy especially when she had one of her knights demonstrate. I swallowed nervously. I saw Daddy do it loads of times. Glancing down at the steel daggers in my hands, I infused winter glamor with it. When they both turned a blue-gray, I tried to fling an ice shard at the wall. It took me a total of 5 tries before I got it down. Nana watched me approvingly and allowed her knight to correct me and show me the right way to do it._

 _After the lesson, she beckoned me to her. I obediently went to her side and she placed a hand against my cheek. Her face flashed with some emotion that I couldn't read before calming. "Here you are, Arietta." She handed me a little box with a black bow on top. "Happy Birth-" She never finished it because she fell to the ground unconscious. "Nana!" I screamed her name as I watched her fall in slow motion. The guards rushed in to help their fallen queen. I laid myself next to her and shook her softly. "Nana? Nana? Nana?!" I started shaking her harder. I tapped her face a few times to see if I could get a response. Her face just stayed silent, eyes closed. She didn't even seem to be breathing. "My Queen." One of her knights was on his knee next to me. "Sir, get a healer, please? Nana needs help and can someone fetch my Daddy. He is supposed to be in charge if something ever happened to her." The knight nodded solemnly before barking out orders. The throne room burst into chaos as people finally realized what just happened. I was still in my trance, though. I want my Nana to come back to me._

 _The healer came and Daddy came too. Frost crouched by my side for moral support and I've never seen Daddy look so upset before. I guess it is because it is his mother who is almost dead. We got her placed in bed and her maids attended to her. They dressed her in a simple nightgown, so she might be more comfortable. As Frost was taking me to the carriage, she handed me the tiny little box Nana handed me before she fell ill. Glitch came around the corner with my mare and hitched her up to the carriage. I kissed Frost's cheek in farewell as Glitch joined me in the carriage. "Will you let me know if anything changes?" I asked. She nodded and placed her palm on my cheek. I bit back the tears until we got home and I was in Mama's arms._


	12. Drifting Among Memories

**Hey, everyone! And as always, Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

I drift among a soft black wave. It was slow motion, my fall, Arietta's scream, my knights rushing in, and then nothing. I can't describe the feelings coursing through me. Loneliness, anger, and fear. These emotions are weaknesses and I was sure I had crushed them. I am Queen Mab, queen of anything cold and dark. Everyone feared me and I was emotionless even to my own family. Or so I thought. I was broken when the blasted Iron Fey came and murdered Sage and furious when they turned Rowan against me. Ash later killed Rowan by his own hand when he was trying to protect his half-breed. Ash. My favorite, my last living son. The one that left me for the half-breed of Oberon. My enemy. I hated her for taking him away. When they had their son, I hated her a little less, but I still wished she would die. I hated her son and her when Kierran, my grandson, started a war with the entire Feary world. Then I don't know what happened. But 3 years later, Ash asked me to help him.

Meghan was having their second child and she was having difficulties. We did a contract. If something ever happens to me, then Ash would become King of Winter and I would go help his lover. So I did. Meghan died on me and Queen Titania twice before their daughter was born. Yes, I said it, Ash even asked the other enemy for help. He must love the half-breed a lot.

When Arietta slid into my hands, I felt an emotion, I've haven't felt in so long. Love. I loved my boys. They meant the world to me, but I haven't loved anyone since Ash's father died. Arietta brought that feeling back to me. And now, I think I might just have lost her.

'How would you know, Mab?" I whirled around on the intruder. It was myself. A younger version of me. I know, I know, I can't age here. I'm immortal, but this was me when I was in love with Ash's father. "I am here and not with her." I murmured. The other me looked thoughtfully. "How bout if I told you there was a way to get back to your 1/4 feary grandchild." I jerked towards her. "Tell me." She smiled in a cruel way. "You have to relive every important memory in your life before you can go back." My hands shook and my black eyes steeled over in determination. "I'll do it." She nodded and smiled coldly. "Let's begin."

 _I stand in the corner of the throne. I am there only as a child. I'm actually playing with a toy! "Mab." I look up to see my father and my mother striding gracefully towards me. "Yes, Father?" He looked down at me with an emotionless expression, "You are going hunting with me this afternoon." I bobbed my black haired head in submission and he walked back out. Later as we were hunting, a wyvern came crashing through. Father tried to fight it off, but its tail got Mother. I pressed myself up against a tree. "Mama!" I whimpered. The wyvern was fighting Father and several of the knights that went with us. The wyvern bit Father's head off and I watched as his body jerked to the ground. The wyvern was attacked from all sides at that point. Through the haze, I saw my Father's head roll toward me._

I shivered internally at the memory. The younger me whispered chillingly in my ear. "This was the day we assumed the throne at the young age of five." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "So what does this have to do with me? I wasn't exactly close to my parents. My mother might have been the only exception. All you did was bring up a frightened girl memory. I'm not that naive to show my feelings anymore." I snorted as she whirled on me. "Oh, really? Then why did you name Rowan after you father? I believe that memory struck you more than you know. I am you, so I know." I shook my head as the younger me stalked around me. "Why don't you elaborate this memory?" A flash of light emanated from her hands and I was launched back into a memory.

 _I gazed down at the whimpering wretch. Two of my knights have been killed all because of her. Oh! She begged for forgiveness."Why should I forgive you when you murdered two brave men?" I asked. She gazed up at me fearfully and stuttered out what happened. "I have three daughters, your majesty. I was just trying to protect them. I didn't mean for your men to die." I glared at her as the temperature in the room dropped 30 degrees. I turned towards my son. "Ash, darling." He came over with an emotionless expression. "Go do your duty to your fellow Winter brethren." He nodded and shouted for his horse. The little nymph crawled after him begging him for forgiveness. To not harm her family. He looked at her and delivered a sharp kick to the face. The nymph merely recoiled with a small whimper before backing away. "You have committed a heinous crime, Daffodil. One I can not ignore. You are to be put to death." She froze as the words exited my mouth. "NO, Please! My family. My daughters. They are all I have! Please your Majesty!" I allowed her pleas to fall on deaf ears. I simply froze her solid and had her placed in my garden so she can all eternity to suffocate in ice without actually dying._

I gasped as I was brought back from the memory. "What the heck was that?" I panted. my mirror image sneered with a cold smile. "That was just some of the thousands of people who've begged you for mercy but we destroyed." I tried to brush it off. "She deserved the punishment. Whatever she did was sufficient enough for death." The younger me purred almost amused. "Oh, really. She was protecting her daughters from your knights who were trying to rape them. Her daughters were mere children just a little older than your Arietta." I flinched as she brought up that significant detail.

I went through countless memories with her. When we got to my children, the pain seemed harder to bear. I watched my world slowly collapse before my eyes. Then we came to Ash and Meghan falling in love. I gritted my teeth in that one. After all, the mess with Keirran was over, I was shoved into a memory. this one was when Meghan was having Arietta.

 _"Mother," I looked up from my throne. My son, the Prince consort of the Iron Realm and now a feary with a soul, is standing before me. "Ash, what brings you to the Winter Court." He looked at me with such pain that I felt my heart twist. But I can't show emotion. Not here. Even if this is my son. "Mother, I need your help. You see, Meghan is having our second child and there are difficulties." I looked at him stonily. He glared back. "Mother. What do I need to do to have you help my wife?" I tapped my chin for a while. "I will help your half-breed, dear boy." His eyes lit up hopefully so I held up a finger warningly. "But, you have to become king of the Winter Realm should anything happen to me." He froze and his gaze hardened. "Take it or leave, Ash." His head hung down. "I accept it, mother." I arose from my throne and walked down the stairs. "Son, when do you want me to be there?" He sighed. "Right now, would be beneficial." I nodded and walked out the doors with my son. I flicked my manicured nails for my head guard to be in charge while I was gone._

I glared at the younger me for interrupting the memory. "So, we made our only living child agree to a promise that he shouldn't have kept." I stared at her shocked. "I'm here with you now, while my son takes care of my kingdom." She grinned evilly. "What's to say that you won't wake up?" I stood frozen in silence. "I see that I have your attention now. I told you that in order to go back you had to go through every single important memory of your life. I don't have to show you all the important ones." I reached out to smack her but my hand went through the empty air. "Uh uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm your mind. So you can't hurt me." I shot daggers at her with my eyes and she cackled, unfazed. "However, I am getting a little bored with this. I say let's continue with the memories and maybe I'll let you go back." I snarled under my breath at her as I was thrown into another memory.

* * *

 **Not the best work. But when you don't have much to work with and all and you keep having a major writing block, things are going to get a little crappy.**

 **~Shadowdapple~**


	13. Be Safe, Daddy I'll miss you

'Daddy?" He looked up from his suitcase. I stood hesitantly at the door. The past few days have been havoc. I went to visit Nana every day. She still showed no signs of waking up. I would tell her about my day and the pranks Puck has pulled on Queen Titania. I ate my lunch in there while watching her face. Alira actually came to visit me and Nana one day too. Uncle Ethan and Auntie Kenzi thought I could use a friend. We sat and talked and I introduced Nana to her. Alira said that I looked so much like her. I guess I do except for the eyes and that I have a soul. Nana and I both have raven-black hair and pale skin. I have Daddy's eyes. Nana's are black. If only she'll wake up. Daddy has to take over the Winter Kingdom until Nana gets better. If she ever does.

"Arietta?" Daddy's voice brought me back to reality. He stopped his packing and was standing in front of me. "What is it snowbell?" "I'm gonna miss you!" I wailed. I flung myself into his arms and clung there softly. He hugged me tightly and said that he'll be back before I know it. When Mama joined us at the front door to leave, they shared a kiss and we shared a group hug. "Be careful, Daddy. I'll miss you." Mama smiled sadly and stroked my hair and Daddy bent down to kiss my head. "I'm going to my old home, princess. I promise that I will return." With that, he turned and left for Tir Na Gog and the responsibilities of being the last living son of Queen Mab.


	14. A Plan

I paced my room silently. I don't want Mama to know what I am planning. If Daddy was here, then I would never get anything past him. I heard some of the knights talking about a cure in the mortal realm that could heal my Nana. They always break off when I come in the room. I will go find that cure. I have to. Nana is depending on me.

I don't know exactly what it is, but I know that I can't do this on my own. I will ask my friends and I bet Alira will help me. We are tight and have done everything together. Twilight won't go anywhere without either of us, so she'll probably be in. Fawn and Frost will be my only bump. They are from different courts and by law are enemies. They might just help me but ignore each other. Puck probably won't help. He'll go straight to Mama. Grimmy might give me some guidance, but that is just about it and Aunt Leananisdhe will help me. She just adores me. First things first, I need to go ask my friends and then go find Grimmy. I want to know more about this cure and how it might just help myNana. I looked out my window and saw that the sky was darkening. Mama would be coming in to see me soon. "Arietta, honey."

The door squeaked open and Mama poked her blonde head in. "Yes, Mama." She smiled and walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "You've been so quiet today. I thought something was wrong." I shook my head and she gave me a disbelieving look. "Arietta Roselene Chase Tallyn." Of course, my Mama knows my True Name and she uses it when I'm in trouble. Only quietly will she say it, though. Our True Names are important to us fey. I winced as I heard her say it. "Mama, I worry that Nana won't wake up and then I'll be left alone. I won't be able to go into the Winter Court and then Daddy will have to leave us to be king or find Mab a successor. I don't want Nana to die. I'm scared." Mama made a soft noise in the back of her throat and drew me close. "Arietta, your grandmother is the one of the strongest Feary Queens I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. She'll pull through this. Now, why don't we get ready for dinner over at Auntie Kenzi and Uncle Ethan's house tonight." I nodded and followed her outside. I will find you a cure, Nana that will be a promise.


	15. Will you help me?

"Alira," I whispered her name in the darkness. I came back after we left. She flung open the window and climbed down. "What are you doing here, Arietta?" I jerked my head for her to follow me into the safety of the trees. She leaned against one and I leaned against another. "Talk." "My Nana is sick and there isn't a cure in the Nevernever. I have a plan to go find it, but I don't want to be alone when I do it. Would you like to come with?" Alira looked nervous and glanced back to the house. "What about Mom and Dad? They'll know I left with you. Or at least Dad will." My eyes pleaded with her as I asked her, "Please, Alira. I can't face this alone." She nodded determinedly. "Wehn do we leave?" I bit my lip. This was just step one. "I have to ask Frost and Fawn if they want to come. No doubt Twilight will follow us." Alira nodded.

As if on cue, a blur of purple and tinkling sounds flew by our heads. "Twilight!" The tiny little piskie spun to a stop and looked at us both. "You two weren't really going to be leaving without me were you?" She tinkled. Alira giggled at my irritated look. "Twilight, I was going to find you and ask, but I didn't know where you were. You haven't been in the wydlwood or the Summer Court." She buzzed annoyed and shook her head indignantly. "I was hanging out with Alira, waiting for you to finally show up." Alira looked astonished. "But Twilight, I haven't been able to contact any fearies because my dad has his wards up." She waved her arms around the trees. We knew she meant that she was saying that is why she was in the forest. "So you are coming with us?" I asked. She bobbed her violet head enthusiastically. Good. I now have two friends with me.  
The two followed me into Tir Na Gog where I pulled them into the shadows as a pair of knights swept by. "Arietta, where are Frost and Fawn?" I glanced over at Alira. I donned her in warm clothing so she would be safe from the cold. Twilight was with her. "Fawn is a Summer Faery and Frost is a Winter Feary. You know the laws as well as I do, Alira. They aren't supposed to work together, but they might just help me. So we are going to ask Frost first and I wanted to show you, Nana. Fawn has already seen Nana. She came with my Papaw Oberon to see if it was true. I was present as well. Fawn didn't know of anything that would help her either, but I do know that there is a cure that might just help. I've heard my knights whispering about it when they think I'm not listening." My companions nodded silently. As we neared the castle, I walked over and slipped inside the doors. Crouching against the walls, we slunk through the corridors, until we reached the Queen's chambers. The doors were heavily guarded, but they opened to let my Dad slip through.

I glanced back at my friends and drew glamor in. "We will look like maids," I told them. "Don't use any glamor, don't touch iron, and don't go for your weapons." I knew that Alira had a dagger in her boot the same as me. Twilight welded glamor. I weaved my summer and Winter glamor around them two until they looked like meek little maids. Alira looked fey. I did the same to me too. "No one will recognize us." We walked up to the guards and they sneered down at us. "What do you want, slaves?" I curtsied low and felt Twilight and Alira watch me closely. "Sir, we were sent to tidy up the Queen's bedchamber, but not to disturb Her Majesty lest we lose our heads." The other two bobbed their heads meekly beside me. The other two guards snorted but let us through. My Daddy was asleep in a chair propped up against the wall. Frost was in the room too. She was seated next to the ailing queen. Dabbing her head with a damp cloth. She turned around when we came in. "Clean and leave." She ordered. I lifted up my glamor and watched as her green eyes widened. "Arietta!" I shushed her before glancing at my dad and the closed doors. She nodded in understanding and stiffened again as I dropped the glamor from Alira and Twilight. "Frost, I beg you to be quiet and let me explain." "Two minutes." I nodded and launched into my story of how I heard there was a cure that might just save Nana and how I couldn't do it on my own, so I was asking my friends if they wanted to help me, and how all I want is to save my grandmother. She nodded silently, her green orbs never leaving my face. "So you asked your cousin and your piskie friend for help and now you are coming to me." She didn't ask it as a question, but I knew what she meant. "Yes, you and 'Fawn, are the two friends I have yet to ask. So, Frost, will you help me?" She looked up, her eyes black and I was instantly reminded that she is full blooded fey. "I will do anything to have Queen Mab back."

So that is how the three of us became four and we managed to sneak out fo the castle. I kissed Nana's and Daddy's cheek before we left and then started the trek to Summer. It wasn't hard to find Fawn. She was outside in the woods, talking to the animals. "Fawn," I hissed through the foliage. She jerked her head up, scattering the animals. "Arietta, you aren't supposed to be here! Your mother sent out an alert saying that you were missing." I swallowed before stepping out of the shadows. The others followed at a safe distance. Fawn's eyes widened but they hardened as they rested on Frost. "Arietta, I could have her killed for trespassing. You know this, so why did you bring a Winter Feary onto Seelie territory?" I didn't back down and stood before Fawn. "I need your help, Fawn. Yours, Frost's, Alira's, and Twilight's. I can't find the cure to save Queen Mab by myself. I need my friends and I can't turn to just anyone." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "So you are asking me to break a law to help you?" I nodded and Frost stepped forward. "It shouldn't be that hard, Seelie. You and I hardly talk to one another but we both help the girl." That seemed to convince Fawn. She nodded in agreement and stepped forward. "I'll come with you, but you do realize that your Uncle Puck will find out quickly won't you?" I nodded. "Good. I suggest we start moving. Where do we go now that you have all of us, Arietta?" I thought for a moment. "We go to the Queen of Exiles. Queen Leananisidhe."


	16. Wolf will help you

We were walking in the deep wyldwood now. Frost and Fawn hid us when Oberon came through with a hunting brigade. I held my breath until they passed. "Arietta, have Alira and Twilight stick close to Frost." Fawn murmured in my ear. I knew why. This may be my quest, but she is leading us through the wyldwood. I motioned for my weaker counterparts to hover Frost. Frost pulled out her sword from the sheath across her back and held it warily as we walked through the darkening gloom. Out of the shadows, something large moved. I whirled around, pulling my daggers free with a clean sound. Frost and Fawn grabbed our wrists and started to run. Whatever has been following us, just gave chase.

"What is that?" Alira gasped out. I stumbled along and barely avoided tripping over a large root. Frost jerked us into a burrow and Fawn covered the entrance with glamor. "That is the Hunter. He is the oldest legend among us. Older than Oberon and Mab." I shivered as I heard another deep-throated bay. "Who's is the Hunter exactly?" Fawn gave us an anxious look and Frost bared her teeth in a savage snarl at the entrance. "You know the story of the little girl in the red hood who was followed by the wolf and the werewolf stories, and the horror wolf stories?" Alira and I nodded our heads. "The Hunter inspired those stories. He is a somewhat scary beast, but he did help your father, Arietta." She gave me a comforting smile that didn't last long as a big black beast burst through the glamor and into our sanctuary.

He was a big massive monster of a wolf. Towering over 7 feet with shaggy black fur and dead yellow-green eyes, he snarled, baring saliva slick fangs the size of me. "I've finally found you. No use hiding or running from the Big Bad Wolf now." Frosst drew her sword but kept herself in between us. "What do you want, Wolf." She tried to keep the tremble from her voice. He swiveled his large head around to face her. "I want to help. I heard about what happened to the Ice Queen and wish to help the Ice, Summer, and Iron princess." He lowered his head down to my level. "I won't harm you, little girl. Your father and I have traveled together. I mean him no harm." I shook as Alira hid behind me. "Why would you want to help me?"

"Power." He said. "More stories inspired by me means I live longer. I want to also be known for helping a young little girl and her friends instead of hunting down the little girl and eating her grandmother." I reached out and touched his shaggy shoulder. "So you want to help me find the cure for my grandmother?" He dipped his large head slightly. "I will be your protector. I will make a promise to you so that you will know that I am not lying." Frost and Fawn drew back and stood next to me, Alira, and Twilight. "I Wolf, the Hunter, promise to protect Arietta Princess of the Iron Court and her friends until her journey ends. If I fail, then I will die with her." I suddenly found this wolf not so scary now that he vowed to protect us. "Thank You, Wolf. Tomorrow, we will continue to Queen Leanansidhe's place." He nodded before leaving the cave to take guard outside.


	17. Queen of Exiles

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first time writing about Leanansidhe. I hope I can get her as realistic as possible. If any Iron Fey Fans who have read the series already, want to help me write this chapter, feel free to PM me. ;)**


	18. Filler chapter

**This is the filler until life slows down some**

o where o where

has my little vampire gone

o where o where can she be

she has brown eyes and long hair

o where o where can she be


End file.
